


Feitos de estrelas

by iambyuntiful



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambyuntiful/pseuds/iambyuntiful
Summary: Dizem que somos todos feitos a partir de estrelas.Gosto de pensar que essa teoria está correta porque todas as pessoas são donas de uma constelação própria. Todos nós possuímos supernovas explodindo dentro de nós, todos temos buraco negros que buscamos esconder e todos nós brilhamos como estrelas. Você, Byun Baekhyun, é a maior estrela que conheço.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Feitos de estrelas

**Author's Note:**

> [NOTAS DE 2016] Esse quote surgiu muito de repente, vamos ser sinceros. Eu tava estudando pras minhas provas finais que começam essa semana, aí alguém favoritou minha fanfic Afterlife e eu abri. Eu li o título do capítulo dela "Maybe we're from the same star" e aí essa fanfic começou a se escrever na minha cabeça. Quando percebi, estava no word escrevendo as 564 palavras e ignorando completamente bovinocultura -Q
> 
> A capa tá um lixo? Tá, por que? Porque eu que fiz. Ignorem-na e sigam pra fanfic que deve estar melhor q Eu mandei pro pessoal da família do amor, esses lindos, e eles me disseram pra postar, então cá está... Espero que esteja bom e que vocês gostem como eles gostaram. Boa leitura~!

**Feitos de estrelas.**

Dizem que somos todos feitos a partir de estrelas.

Gosto de pensar que essa teoria está correta porque todas as pessoas são donas de uma constelação própria. Todos nós possuímos supernovas explodindo dentro de nós, todos temos buraco negros que buscamos esconder e todos nós brilhamos como estrelas. Você, Byun Baekhyun, é a maior estrela que conheço.

Não há ninguém que possa ofuscar o seu brilho. Você é como _VY Canis Majoris_ e não precisa se preocupar com ninguém, porque todos nós estamos voltados a você. Você é o sol de seu próprio sistema solar e eu gosto de imaginar que sou o principal planeta que gira ao seu redor, porque sinto como se milhares de estrelas explodissem dentro de mim toda vez que vejo seu sorriso em minha direção.

“Eu queria poder explorar todo o universo, Chanyeol.” Você me disse enquanto estávamos deitados no quintal de sua casa. O céu estrelado era a única coisa que víamos e seus olhos refletiam os brilhos das estrelas que outrora observávamos. “Deve haver muito mais para nós do que apenas este planeta.”

Eu concordei e continuei a observá-lo, analisando a forma como você parecia tão sonhador enquanto olhava para seu atual objeto de desejo. O céu parecia tão infinito e distante para você, mas eu o tinha a alguns centímetros de distância, deitado ao meu lado e com um sorriso pequeno bailando em seus lábios.

“Quero poder contar todas as estrelas, conhecer uma por uma para saber quais são suas particularidades”, você continuou, seu sorriso aumentando a cada palavra devido sua empolgação. “Quero vê-las brilhando até se apagar, quando atinge seu ponto máximo de luz, porque esse é o momento em que nós podemos nos sentir mais próximos delas. É o momento que temos em comum, em saber que todos nós iremos apagar algum dia, mas nunca com a majestade delas.”

“Eu não preciso ir tão longe para ver estrelas”, comentei. Você voltou seu olhar para mim, curioso. Sorri. “Para mim, você brilha tanto quanto uma e nem sequer precisa estar a ponto de explodir para iluminar tudo ao seu redor.”

Você sorri de forma encabulada e me manda parar de dizer tantas besteiras, mas sei que é apenas porque está encabulado. Volto a olhar para o céu assim como você faz e as estrelas voltam a me encarar, compartilhando um segredo que é apenas nosso, porque elas também devem saber que você é como elas.

“Dizem que nós somos feitos de material estelar, Chanyeol.” Você comenta e posso quase sentir seu sorriso voltando a se desenhar mesmo sem vê-lo. “E eu acho que nós viemos da mesma estrela.”

Não discordo de sua afirmação porque, no fundo, o que mais desejo é estar o mais próximo que posso de você, então apenas sorri e uni nossas mãos que pousavam lado a lado. Seus dedos se entrelaçam aos meus e continuamos em silêncio e é nesse momento que eu penso que talvez eu o ame.

“Se viemos da mesma estrela, Baekhyun, que continuemos juntos até que chegue a nossa horar de apagar.”

Seu aperto em minha mão é a única resposta que procuro para as minhas dúvidas e me deixa feliz pensar que talvez você se sinta da mesma forma. Minha pequena estrela continuaria a brilhar todos os dias, até que voltássemos a poeira estelar de onde viemos e eu estaria em sua órbita a cada momento.

**Author's Note:**

> Curtinho mesmo, só pro otp se amar e vir da mesma estrela. Espero que tenham gostado, me encontrem no twitter que é o @iambyuntiful (podem me cobrar os extras de destinos entrelaçados por lá também pra eu tomar vergonha na cara), ou aí embaixo mesmo. Até uma próxima!


End file.
